Тёмная сторона Силы
ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! thumb|left|Строительство Звёздной кузницы Тёмная сторона, являлась частью Силы точно так же, как и светлая, существовала с момента рождения разумной жизни. Первыми известными последователями Тёмной стороны Силы стали раката Бесконечной империи приблизительно за 30000 ДБЯ. Раса раката обнаружила Силу и использовали её для порабощения галактики и последующего доминирования в ней, изменяя всё вокруг так, как считали необходимым и пригодным для себя. В конечном счёте, приблизительно к 25200 ДБЯ империя пала. Причиной стало их злоупотребление Тёмной стороной. Ракатанцы потеряли связь с Силой и лишились возможности приводить в действие такие механизмы, как Звёздная кузница. Звёздная кузница была супероружием и заводом, способным создавать различные механизмы (роботов, крейсера, вооружения), используя энергию звёзд и Тёмной стороны Силы. Позже, во время Гражданской войны джедаев, Реван и Малак обнаружили Звёздную кузницу, сумели активировать её и использовали, чтобы создать военный флот для новой Империи ситов. Позже обратное проектирование технологий Бесконечной империи привело к созданию других технологий. В 24500 ДБЯ группа рыцарей, отказавшихся от Кодекса джедаев, покинули Орден, основав Легионы Леттоу. Во главе Легионов стоял павший рыцарь Ксендор. Джедаи, входившие в Легионы, использовали стиль Ниман/Джар'Кай, сосредотачивая в бою эмоции, не особо задумываясь, к чему может привести получаемая из этого мощь. Джедаи Ордена считали новую философию Леттоу опасной и подрывающей философию и деятельность джедаев как хранителей мира. Этот конфликт философией приводит к Первому Великому расколу, который отделил джедаев от тёмных джедаев. В 7003 ДБЯ наследие этих тёмных джедаев проявило себя во время Второго Великого раскола. После Столетней тьмы потомки тёмных джедаев, которые были изгнаны из Ордена, станут известны как ситы. Империи ситов За всю историю галактики наиболее известными последователями Тёмной стороны считались ситы. Джедаи, в своих учениях отказались от этой философии, так как считали что она приводит лишь к хаосу, разрушению и страданию. Ситы в свою очередь пропагандировали Тёмную сторону, ставя приоритетным то, что та давала по их мнению - власть, силу, могущество. Раса ситов была подчинена тёмными джедаями, которые впоследствии взяли себе это название, основывая Империю ситов. Зарождение Империи ситов произошло на Коррибане и Зиосте, которые были наполнены энергией Тёмной стороны,но основной планетой ситов был Корибан. Такие животные, как, например, терентатеки, искажённые мощным присутствием Тёмной стороны, бродили по равнинам и пещерам, питаясь Силой и, соответственно, использовавшими Силу. Эта новая империя была большой, но была отрезана от остальной части галактики до Великой гиперпространственной войны. На Коррибане была Долина Тёмных лордов. Кладбище, которое буквально пропитано энергией Тёмной стороны. Буквально всё, от обычных пещер, до могил, в которых когда-то хранились мощные артефакты ситов, «дышало» Тёмной стороной. Несколько последующих Империй ситов были основаны через тысячелетия после искоренения, как посчитали джедаи, первой. До этого времени ситы были вынуждены вести скрытную жизнь. Правило двух В 990 ДБЯ Тёмный лорд ситов Дарт Бэйн обнаружил старый голокрон Дарта Ревана. После изучения голокрона, Бэйн пришёл к выводу, что между ситами не может быть союза. Таким образом он установил Правило двух. Отныне из ситов теперь должны были быть лишь учитель и его ученик. Один для того чтобы иметь власть, второй чтобы желать и стремиться к ней. За тысячелетние перед становлением Галактической Империи, ситы исчезли из известных регионов галактики. По крайней мере, о них ничего не было слышно, до момента, когда в 32 ДБЯ на планете Набу Дарт Мол, ученик Дарта Сидиуса, убил рыцаря-джедая Квай-Гона Джинна. Не смотря на то, что Мол считался погибшим от руки падавана Квай-Гона - Оби-Вана Кеноби, это был первый шаг к возвращению ситов в галактику, чтобы позже преобразовать Республику в Галактическую Империю. Возвращение джедаев В течении 23 лет ситы правили галактикой. Явно практикуя методику «стального кулака», Император Палпатин надолго установил в галактике власть Тёмной стороны. Однако оставшиеся в живых, после Великого истребления джедаев, сумели отыскать сына павшего на тёмную сторону Силы Энакина Скайуокера - Люка, и обучить его. Именно Люк, присоединившись к Альянсу повстанцев и пройдя обучение джедая, сумел победить Дарта Сидиуса благодаря возвращению на Светлую сторону Дарта Вейдера/Энакина Скайуокера и освободить галактику от влияния Тёмной стороны. Однако несколько последователей учения ситов сумели скрыться, чтобы позже вернуть его галактике. Правило одного Приблизительно в 30 ПБЯ самопровозглашённый Тёмный лорд ситов, Дарт Крайт, начал сеять семя Нового порядка ситов на Коррибане. Много лет спустя, после завершения Ситско-имперской войны в 130 ПБЯ, правило Крайта стало общепринятым у его последователей. В отличие от последователей Бэйна, новое поколение ситов следовало Правилу одного. Крайт предал своего союзника - Императора Роана Фела, став новым Императором. В очередной раз ситы стали править галактикой, как это было во время Дарта Сидиуса, 150 лет назад. Возвышение нового Тёмного лорда ситов несло в себе что-то схожее с предыдущим возвышением. Новый Орден ситов так же разрушил почти весь Орден джедаев, и хотя оставшиеся в живых последователи Ордена оказывали сопротивление, Император Крайт правил галактикой до 138 ПБЯ, когда был убит Кейдом Скайуокером, а Единые ситы бежали в подполье. Характер Тёмной стороны Тёмная сторона Силы - союзник страстных эмоций, опасений, ненависти, жадности, желания, гнева. Часто это рождало мнение, что Светлая сторона слишком пассивна, поскольку одобряла осторожность, продуманность в действиях, в то время как последователи Тёмной стороны действовали быстро, иногда опрометчиво, отдаваясь эмоциям. Тёмная сторона так же использовалась в эгоистичных целях, для достижения личной выгоды. Многие использовавшие Силу, кто поддавался её влиянию, пытались оправдать себя необходимостью этих действий, но чаще это приводило к безумию. Наиболее яркий пример - Энакин Скайуокер. Он перешёл на Тёмную сторону с намерениями спасти любимую, отвергая порядки Ордена джедаев, надеясь что в этом помогут учения ситов. Многие считали Тёмную сторону более захватывающей, интересной для постижения тайн Силы. Зачастую пользователи Силы, использующие Тёмную сторону, были физически мощнее джедаев. Кодекс ситов Основное значение слов Кодекса ситов, равно как и то, что он пропагандирует, очевидно. Ситы заявляли, что используя эмоции, сит может получить огромную власть, при жизни объединившись с Великой Силой. Власть эта будет иметь более материальное представление, в виде господства и богатств. Свободно поддаваясь эмоциям, объединив мощь учения ситов с Силой, тёмные джедаи надеялись достичь, конечно, цели, написанной в конце кодекса. Опасения тёмной стороны Орден джедаев категорически не согласился с методами, которыми последователи Тёмной стороны добивались поставленной цели. После Руусанской реформации Орден создал много ограничений, чтобы уберечь джедаев от тёмной стороны. Кодекс джедаев запрещал любовь, обзаводиться семьёй, любые действия, которые в конечном счёте могли привести к гневу, страху или другим подобным эмоциям. Эти ограничения были итогом логических рассуждений: джедай, имеющий глубокие личные отношение с любимым человеком, мог использовать Силу в эгоистичных целях. К примеру, для обогащения или продвижения вверх, с целью заполучить больше власти и влияния. Энакин Скайуокер пал на Тёмную сторону по большей части из-за того, что верховный канцлер Палпатин знал о его браке с Падме Амидалой и понимал, что это уязвимое место юноши. Более либеральные члены Ордена рассматривали кодекс как средство, способное лишить джедаев особых полномочий. Когда Люк Скайуокер создал Новый Орден джедаев, он расформировал многие ограничения кодекса. В частности, исключил из него запрет на брак и возрастной предел учеников. Что ещё более важно, он позволил джедаям, и особенно молодым падаванам, контактировать с их семьями. Решение Скайуокера, по сути, было возвращением к истокам, когда, в момент основания Старого Ордена, не было запретов, подобных установленным после Руусанской реформации. Разложение тёмной стороной , деформированный десятилетиями чрезмерным использованием тёмной стороны]] Пути Тёмной стороны мысленно, а иногда и физически развращали. Поскольку использование способностей Тёмной стороны приводило к более глубокому погружению в Силу, её часть, которая давала мощь ситам, часто оставляла следы на теле использующего её пользователя. Известным изменением были пигментные пятна под глазами, серый цвет кожи и глаза цвета расплавленного золота, как это случилось с Дартом Сидиусом/Канцлером Палпатином. Было мнение, что, возможно, пользователи Тёмной стороны были в состоянии вернуть своему телу первозданный вид, однако не ясно, как это сделать и нужна ли для этого какая-то особенная техника Силы. Одновременно с этим, влияние Тёмной стороны могло выйти за пределы обычных косметических изменений, и вредить физическим способностям. Король Оммин - хороший пример этого: он был опытным тёмным джедаем на протяжении большого отрезка своей жизни, и Тёмная сторона помогала держать ему в руках начинающую утекать из рук власть. В конечном итоге он потерял способность двигаться и был вынужден жить при постоянной поддержке жизнеобеспечения. Тёмная сторона также изменяла голос человека. Голос грубел, становился «ниже». Худшим случаем преобразования под влиянием Тёмной стороны был Дарт Нихилус. Он настолько проникся Тёмной стороной, мысленно и физически, что его лицо абсолютно потеряло форму, вынуждая постоянно носить маску, а также добавило организму постоянной потребности в Силе, которой тёмный лорд ситов в итоге питался. Философия ситов не рассматривала никакой потребности в рационализации и извинении за принесённый ущерб. Ситы полагали, что использование Тёмной стороны дало им такую власть и могущество, что они стояли выше этих понятий. Это был закон, в который все ситы действительно верили. Большинство ситов, таких, как Ютура Бан, даже полагали, что они могут управлять Тёмной стороной, но в итоге Тёмная сторона управляла ими. Люк Скайуокер присоединился к воскресшему Императору в 10 ПБЯ, с целью лучше понять характер Тёмной стороны, но, в отличие от многих джедаев, которые до него пробовали проделать тоже самое, сумел вернуться к Свету. Тёмная сторона очень сильно захватывала, так, что в итоге от неё практически невозможно было отказаться. Развращающее влияние Тёмной стороны могло взять контроль над человеком в момент сильной ярости. Наряду с физическим разложением, многие «разлагались морально», используя мощь Тёмной стороны лишь для собственных целей. Некоторые практики Тёмной стороны умели скрывать в себе все проявления Тёмной стороны. Например, Дарт Кейдус, Дарт Реван, Дарт Трея - на вид они не казались поддавшимися Тёмной стороне. Изменения, которым они подверглись, больше походили на результаты жизни, деятельности и событий, которые эти люди пережили. Некоторые джедаи, такие, как Экзар Кун, Дарт Малак, граф Дуку, Энакин Скайуокер, Джейсен Соло, Эйтрис, пали на Тёмную сторону лишь из-за их обучения в Ордене джедаев. Если бы эти личности не обучались путям Силы, они не соблазнились бы тёмной стороной. Смерть последователей тёмной стороны В большинстве случаев, последователи Тёмной стороны после гибели разрывались на части освобождающейся Тёмной энергией. Император Палпатин взорвался таким образом, когда погиб на второй Звезде Смерти в 4 ПБЯ. В 9 ПБЯ клон джедая Джоруса К'баота Джоруус К'баот так же взорвался «под напором» странной, синей энергии, получив удар световым мечом Мары Джейд. Другие тёмные джедаи, например, Дарт Нихилус и Джерек, не взорвались, а скорее распались в тёмную энергию после смерти. Канонически не объяснено, почему эти люди умерли в подобной манере, в то время как другие последователи Тёмной стороны, например, граф Дуку, нет. Четыре стадии тёмной стороны Четыре стадии Тёмной стороны были тезисом, выведенным павшим мастером-джедаем Толарис Шим, которая разделила падение на Тёмную сторону по составляющим. Стадия первая: Искушение Толарис полагала, что у джедая, хоть в какой-то мере овладевшего Силой, всегда возникали эгоистичные желания использовать её в личных, корыстных целях. Другое дело, что большинство находили в себе силы сопротивляться этим внутренним желаниям. К примеру, срочно отправляясь на помощь друзьям, находившимся в очевидной опасности, Джедай рисковал податься эмоциям при их спасении и совершить поступок, который в итоге подтолкнул бы его на тёмную сторону. Харизматические рыцари, такие как Экзар Кун, были менее «направляющимися к чести». Заинтригованный рассказами о Тёмной стороне, услышанными от своего учителя, мастера Водо-Сиоска Бааса, Кун был легко совращён ощущением мощи, которое испытал благодаря Тёмному лорду Фридону Надду. Стадия вторая: Подвержение риску Согласно представлениям всё той же Толарис, поспешность и нерешительность могли обернуться для джедая настоящей катастрофой. Любой член Ордена, полагающий лишь сократить путь к познанию Великой Силы через дорожку Тёмной стороны, вводил себя в заблуждение и, скорее всего, уже не смог бы вернуться к Свету. Женщина считала, что джедай не мог быть ослеплён идеей того, что считал правильным. Она полагала, что если джедай принял бы тьму, которая окружила бы его полностью, с целью ускорить какой-нибудь процесс, потом он не имел бы опоры, чтобы вернуться к Свету. Стадия третья: Подчинение Толарис полагала, что, как только Джедай признавал то, что встал на тёмную сторону, путь назад для него практически не существовал. Известны случае, когда джедаи падали на Тёмную сторону совершенно внезапно. Например, мастер-джедай Эйтрис, которая подалась тёмной стороне, изучая голокроны ситов и попав под их влияние. Вернуться к свету у женщины получилось лишь благодаря Изгнаннице, которая сумела открыть мастеру глаза. Некоторые джедаи настолько сильно отдались Тёмной стороне, что о возвращении к Свету оставалось только мечтать. Стадия четвёртая: Искупление Многие джедаи, не сильно искушённые Тёмной стороной, могли искупить свою вину через размышление и исправления совершённых ошибок. Согласно утверждениям мастера Толарис, искупленный Джедай - это тот, кто самоотверженно сумел совершить акт героизма, не используя Тёмную сторону, или же полностью признаться в совершённых ошибках, в первую очередь самому себе. Примеры: Дарт Вейдер, пожертвовавший своей жизнью, чтобы спасти сына. Дарт Реван, вернувшийся к свету, когда осознал, сколько ошибок совершил, будучи Тёмным лордом. Сила Тёмной стороны Тёмные джедаи, а особенно ситы, обучались гораздо быстрее джедаев. В учениях джедаев так же говорится о том, что одним из факторов соскальзывания джедаев на тёмную сторону является её простота. Однако Тёмный лорд ситов выглядел сильнее, чем стоящий перед ним мастер-джедай. Экзара Куна смогли остановить лишь сплотившиеся десятки мастеров; подавляющая мощь Дарта Малака была признана даже джедаями (Бастила Шан явно заявила, что ни одному члену Ордена не справиться с ним в одиночку); Дарт Нихилус уничтожил весь Совет джедаев; Дарт Трея достаточно легко убила трёх членов Совета джедаев на Дантуине. Во времена падения Республики, Дарт Сидиус сумел убить трёх мастеров-джедаев, в схватке, в которой изначально участвовало четыре мастера. Однако так же известны случаи, когда джедаи наносили поражение заведомо более сильным оппонентам. Пример - битва Люка Скайуокера с Дартом Вейдером на второй Звезде Смерти; поединок Оби-Вана Кеноби против Дарта Мола на Набу; Реван, победивший Малака на Звёздной кузнице (Малак фактически признал, что Реван при свете стал сильнее, чем когда был ситом); Изгнанница, победившая Дарт Трею; Кайл Катарн, победивший Джерека; Энакин Скайуокер против графа Дуку. В большинстве этих дуэлей немалую роль сыграли различные внешние факторы, но тем не менее факт оставался - джедаи могли на равных бороться с ситами. Способности тёмной стороны и Эзлин Рей под ударом Молний Силы]] Многие способности Силы были доступны лишь пользователям Силы, использующим Тёмную сторону. Светлая сторона, которой в своих учениях следовали джедаи, главным образом была сосредоточена на том, чтобы уметь защититься от умения Тёмной стороны. *Смертельный взгляд *Усиленная восприимчивость Силы *Совращение Силы *Молния Силы *Предвидение *Телекинез **Удушье Силы **Разрыв Силы *Высасывание Силы *Уничтожение Силы *Фантом Силы *Замедление Силы *Страх Силы *Крик Силы *Ярость Силы *Сокрытие Силы *Ментальная бомба *Прогулка по памяти *Копьё чёрной полуночи *Перемещение души *Манипуляция мидихлорианами Способности ситов Существуют ещё примеры развращения Тёмной стороной, народ массасси. Эта раса была видоизменена при помощи Алхимии ситов. Также известно, что Алхимией ситов сильно увлекался Экзар Кун. Именно его инициативой были эксперименты с народом массасси. Организации Тёмной стороны *Тёмные джедаи * Ситы * Бесконечная империя * Пророки Тёмной стороны * Бэндо Гора * Сёстры ночи * Волшебники Тунда Известные последователи тёмной стороны * Дарт Бэйн * Бракисс * Дарт Кейдус * Тулак Хорд * Джерек * Каан * Каданн * Дарт Крайт * Лудо Кресш * Экзар Кун * Люмия * Дарт Малак * Император ситов * Дарт Мол * Фридон Надд * Дарт Нихилус * Дарт Нил * Дарт Плэгас * Дарт Тенебрус * Улик Кел-Дрома * Марка Рагнос * Дарт Реван * Нага Садоу * Дарт Сидиус * Дарт Сион * Дарт Талон * Дарт Трея * Дарт Тиранус * Дарт Вейдер * Верджер * Десанн Искупившиеся джедаи * Улик Кел-Дрома * Реван * Бастила Шан * Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Бен Скайуокер * Кайл Катарн * Джухани * Визас Марр * Ферус Олин Появления *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Fate of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Источники * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *"Legacies of Future Orders" in ''Star Wars Insider'' 88 * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' * *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Внешние ссылки * Статья "Тёмная сторона Силы" участника Revanovish на сайте "holonet.ru" См. также * Светлая сторона Силы * Кодекс ситов * Сит * Тёмный джедай * Потенциум * Сила Категория:Сила Категория:Тёмная сторона Силы